Don't Move
by likesuperwhee
Summary: Gardener!Blaine, future fic, AU, shameless PWP. Enjoy!


Kurt sighed as he picked up the phone. He really hadn't wanted to have to spend the money to hire a professional, but it wasn't exactly his choice anymore.

"Hello, you've reached the Nurture Nature gardening company, how can I help you today?

They sent a gardener twice a week to mow the lawn, pull weeds, and all the other… garden-y stuff. Hey, Kurt wasn't claiming to actually _know_ anything on the subject, he wasn't exactly the type to go frolicking in mud on a rainy day. He just needed a guy to make the view from his bedroom windows look good.

Unfortunately, this guy came in the form of a _god_. He wasn't tall, but what he lacked in height he sure made up for in strength. His body was absolutely ridiculous, and when he actually _wore_ a shirt– which wasn't often, apparently gardening is hard, sweaty work (personally, Kurt could think of a few more enjoyable activities to get this man hard and sweaty) – the fabric stretched taut across his arms and chest, showing off the ever-shifting muscles of his torso.

The first day this man had arrived on his doorstep, Kurt had been speechless. He had opened the door to find a grinning, adorable, curly-haired _puppy_ of a person, who introduced himself as Blaine Anderson and promptly walked through the tiny house into the heat of the sun in the garden, ripped off his shirt, and started mowing the lawn.

Kurt had stood at the porch door for a few minutes, stunned at the sudden sight of _perfect_ abs, before gathering himself and bustling around the house, desperately trying to distract himself. Eventually he had exhausted himself, and went to make ice tea in the kitchen for himself (which conveniently had large windows overlooking the backyard) before remembering the topless man still outside. But he figured, _hell, it's my house, I can go where I want!_ and so made he made ice tea for both of them. And then it became a sort of tradition – he would bring ice tea for Blaine and stare at the goods while he and Blaine flirted shamelessly.

Blaine's shoulders were glistening with sweat in the hot sunlight, his arms flexing as he shovelled dirt in the backyard. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, setting aside the shovel so he could bring his hands to the hem of his tank top and pull it up and over his head, exposing a trail of hair sneaking from his navel down under the waistband of those ripped, dirty jeans, which were sitting mean and low on his hips.

Kurt couldn't help but lick his lips, and before he knew it he was opening the porch door and bringing the two glasses of ice tea down to where Blaine had started shovelling again.

"Blaine?" the other man looked up at the sound of his name, and straightened when he saw Kurt. "I brought you iced tea." Kurt prided himself on training his mouth not to stutter at the sight of Blaine's chest up close. "It's peach."

"Oh god," he moaned almost _pornographically_, "that is _just_ what I need right now." He brought the glass to his mouth and drank half the glass in one go, and Kurt's eyes automatically focused on the bobbing of Blaine's Adam's apple and the movement of his throat as he swallowed, before schooling his features from the cartoon-like wide eyes and open mouth and looking back up to Blaine's eyes.

Which were dark, and staring right back at him.

"So," Kurt managed, after a moment of breathlessness, "what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing really. Work. I'm really sore from yesterday, I think I pulled a muscle in my back or something." Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, fluttering them ever so slightly.

That bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh no," Kurt said, almost mockingly, "I can't have you working so hard out here if you're so injured, can I?"

Kurt stepped forward, so his face was inches from Blaine's own. He set down his untouched glass on the garden table that was standing next to them without breaking eye contact, then did the same with Blaine's. "Why don't you come in and rest?" he murmured, and Blaine shivered as he felt the hot gust of Kurt's breath against his lips. They were less than an inch apart. Blaine could lean forward the tiniest fraction and press their lips together. He wanted to so badly.

So he did.

Kurt's hands flew up to cup the back of Blaine's neck and the side of his face, immediately taking control of the kiss. He tipped Blaine's head back and deepened it, running his tongue along the seam of his lips and slipping it inside when they opened on a shuddering gasp. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers gripping his hips so hard he could almost feel the bruises forming, and he moaned at the thought of seeing them for days to come, being reminded of Blaine every time he brushed his hip against a counter or a table edge and felt the phantom fingers pressing against his skin.

At the sound of the moan Blaine's hands slipped lower, under the hem of Kurt's plain white henley and back up, skimming his fingers across the bumps of his spine and dragging the shirt up with his hands. Kurt broke the kiss to bat his hands away, and Blaine looked utterly panicked for a moment before he saw Kurt yanking his shirt off and throwing it on the table next to them.

"Too slow," he explained, and surged back at Blaine, their open mouths meeting in an almost painful clash of tongues and teeth. This kiss was different to the last, desperate and dirty and almost too much, teeth biting lips and tongues duelling for supremacy. Kurt's hands rested heavy on Blaine's shoulders, feeling the muscles there before slipping down his chest, pressing hard over his nipples and making Blaine gasp before fitting neatly in the grooves of his hips. Blaine's hands were gripping Kurt's biceps and pulling him closer until their chests met, and they both groaned into the other's mouth at the full sensation of skin on skin. Kurt pulled back from the kiss with an obscene smacking noise.

"Follow me," he said, before tearing Blaine's hands from his upper arms and leading him into the house. Blaine followed behind Kurt through various beautifully decorated rooms and up the stairs, looking at nothing but the shifting lines of his back and ass. They reached a white room that was flooded with light from the large windows that faced the backyard. But Blaine's eyes immediately focused on the large, pristinely made bed that lay underneath the windows. He sincerely hoped Kurt would let them mess it up.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, and guided him to stand with his back to the bed before roughly pushing him down onto the bed and smirking at the quiet "oomph" that escaped his mouth when his back hit the mattress. Kurt moved forward, climbing gracefully on top of him like a cat, before grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed. "Don't move," was all Kurt said before leaning forward and licking down the line of Blaine's throat, sucking lightly on the bump of his Adam's apple and moving back up to bite at his jawline. Blaine let out a series of breathy moans at the sudden onslaught of sensations, and attempted to pull his arms up to grab at Kurt's shoulder blades, but Kurt's hands just tightened around his wrists, bringing them off the bed an inch before slamming them back down into the mattress.

"What did I say?"

"Oh _god_, Kurt, I ca-"

"_What_ did I say?"

"You – _oh_ – said not to - _uh_ - move" Blaine managed to gasp out.

"And what did you just _do_?"

"I moved."

"You did. Maybe you need some incentive, hmm?"

Kurt released his wrists and stood up to walk around the bed to rifle through his closet, and all of a sudden Blaine felt very bare. "Kurt, I-"

"You want this, don't you?"

"Well, I-"

"Answer the question."

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Kurt was walking back towards Blaine, who had scooted up onto his elbows, and was looking warily at him. Kurt held several dark coloured work ties in his right hand, and as he reached the foot of the bed, he placed them in a pile next to Blaine's torso and straddled his thighs, leaning down to press a light kiss to his mouth. "Okay. Good." Kurt lightly ran his fingertips down Blaine's arms. "Relax," he murmured, pulling back slightly to look into Blaine's wide, amber eyes. Blaine stared back at him for a few moments, and took a leap of faith.

He slowly lay back, bringing his arms up so that his wrists were loosely crossed above his head. He felt Kurt's lips quirk in a half smile against his own.

"Good boy."

The words ran through Blaine's head like a flood, making a hot spark run down his spine as he shuddered out an uncontrollable moan. Kurt's fingers pressed harder against his arms, before the touch vanished and they reached out next to him where Blaine was completely aware the ties were lying. But he kept his eyes locked on Kurt's pale blue ones, which in turn were gazing right back at him. Kurt reached up to Blaine's right wrist, and brought it down between them, finally breaking the intense eye contact to wrap the maroon coloured cloth around it. Kurt lifted his body off Blaine's slightly, allowing him to shuffle up the bed so that Kurt could bind his wrist to the wooden headboard. Blaine pulled slightly against the tie when Kurt was done. It was loose, but not so loose that he could possibly pull his hand out of it. His eyes snapped back to Kurt's to find that he was watching him carefully for any signs of unease.

"Say red if you're uncomfortable at any time, and I'll stop," Kurt said, and repeated the whole procedure with Blaine's left wrist, this time using a navy tie.

Then, he sat back on his knees to view his creation. Blaine looked absolutely _wrecked_: hair sticking out at all angles from fingers running through it, lips full and red from the hard kissing, little red marks marching up his neck, and gaze heavily fixed on the prominent bulge in Kurt's slacks.

Kurt couldn't help himself – he lunged forward, resting with his forearms either side of Blaine's upper torso, and kissed him fiercely. Blaine pushed into the kiss and opened his mouth instantly, pressing his tongue up into Kurt's mouth and running it along the sharp edge of his teeth, moaning when Kurt started to suck lightly at it.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled back, and Blaine chased after him until he realised where Kurt was going and threw his head back, groaning and pressing into the soft pillows. Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's chest until he reached one of his pink, pebbled nipples, licking and sucking and occasionally grazing it with his teeth before switching to the other. This went on for what seemed to Blaine like years, until finally Kurt lifted his head and grinned with spit-shiny lips at the sight of Blaine writhing as much as he could against the restraints and pressing the side of his face into the pillow, letting out loud moans which slowly ceased as he blinked up at Kurt.

"Why did you stop?" His voice was rough, and deeper than Kurt had ever heard it, and he shivered slightly before replying.

"Oh Blaine. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He moved quickly down the bed until his knees were pressing at the outside of Blaine's calves, and bent his head to suck a wet kiss to the sensitive skin just below the groove of Blaine's left hipbone. He dragged his fingertips oh-so lightly down the hair that trailed underneath the jeans that Blaine was _still_ wearing, to Kurt's frustration, and started to unbutton the fly and pull the zip down.

"Oh," Blaine gasped out, "_oh_."

"Yes. _Oh_."

Kurt quickly started to yank the jeans down Blaine's thighs, Blaine lifting his hips to help him. When they were thrown aside, Kurt sat up to undo his own pants as Blaine stared on with hot eyes. Kurt pulled one leg off at a time, not moving from his position above Blaine's calves, and shucked his slacks across the room, not caring in the least where they might land. He bent down and started sucking quickly fading marks onto Blaine's inner thighs, making the man groan.

"_Oh_, Kurt – god – that feels so_-_"

Then suddenly he shouted as his cock was enveloped in hot, wet heat as Kurt sucked the whole head in his mouth and bobbed his head slightly, going lower down each time until he was swallowing as it hit the back of his throat, and then his nose was pressed to the dark thatch of hair at the base, and Kurt was breathing in the unmistakeable scent of _man_ and moaning around Blaine's cock even as he grew light headed at the lack of air. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled off with a gasp, sucking in deep breaths as Blaine garbled nonsense at him.

"Oh my- Kurt, so perfect, _uh_, your mouth, I need, you're so– god, _Kurt_…"

Then Kurt was sucking on his cock again, pulling off and blowing lightly on the tip before ducking his head down to Blaine's balls and taking one into his mouth, rolling and massaging it with his tongue. After a minute or so he let it fall out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ and started trailing his tongue all the way up to the head of Blaine's cock, and Blaine was moaning louder than ever and his hips were jerking up uncontrollably and then, oh _god_, Kurt swallowed his whole length down all at once and Blaine was coming hard into Kurt's throat, moaning and thrashing on the bed, arms pulling hard at the restraints and heels pushing into the mattress as he thrust through his release. Kurt swallowed down everything he could, and then started licking up the drops that had spilled out of his mouth from Blaine's thighs and balls, but stopped when Blaine started whining and pulling away, his cock over-sensitive in the wake of his orgasm.

Kurt crawled up the bed and kissed Blaine, who was mostly unresponsive and still dazed. "You're so good Blaine, such a good boy, so perfect…" Kurt was still hard and aching, but he forced his hips to still and he and Blaine just kissed, softly compared to before, but Kurt was still controlling it. "You know what I want to do Blaine?" Kurt said, after what seemed like hours of exchanging kisses of slowly growing intensity and desperation, "I want to ride you. I want to fuck you into the mattress, make you feel so good, I want you to just lie there and _take_ it." Blaine moaned at these words, and Kurt felt his cock hardening again against his thigh. He reached over to open the top drawer of his side table, and brought out the bottle of lube and condoms that were the first things he had placed there when he moved.

He sat up on his knees, hips hovering over Blaine's, and poured just a touch too much lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He then reached behind him to circle his own hole, and threw his head back on a moan when the warm slickness of his fingers slid along his crack and against his sensitive rim. Blaine watched all this with dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and when Kurt pressed his middle finger in up to the knuckle and made and indecipherable noise, he couldn't help but pull _hard_ at his restraints, aching to reach up and replace Kurt's hands with his own.

Kurt caught the slight movement of his arms flexing from the corner of his eye, and stared at Blaine, bringing his chin up to rest on his chest as he worked another finger in. The stretch was incredible, and Kurt couldn't hold back his groan at the thought of how much thicker Blaine's red cock would be than his two fingers. He couldn't wait any longer.

Kurt reached for the bottle to pour more lube on his hand, and began to pump Blaine's now fully hard cock. Just as Blaine's hips started to jerk into the movement, he stopped and moved a little so that his hole was lined up with Blaine's length. He lowered himself down, and –_ oh_ – the tight pressure of the head just pushing in was almost too much and he very nearly came right there and then. Kurt lowered himself down, letting out obscene noises at the perfect burn of the stretch. He just kept going, wondering at how there was still more of Blaine's cock not yet inside him, until finally he felt his asscheeks resting on Blaine's thighs and he pushed down completely. They both were still for a moment, Blaine letting out gasps and grunts as Kurt intermittently tightened around him.

Then Kurt began grinding in slow, small circles he leaned down into an open-mouthed kiss, changing the angle and causing the head of Blaine's cock to brush his prostate. Kurt opened his mouth and gasped out a groan, "oh _god_, right there, Blaine, oh _fuck_," and then they were both moving, Blaine's hips twitching up and Kurt rising until just the head was inside him, then slamming down ruthlessly until he found a harsh, unforgiving rhythm and made true on his promise to fuck Blaine into the mattress.

They were both slick with sweat, moaning into each other's mouths and not really kissing anymore, just lips and tongues grinding together, Kurt's hands gripping onto Blaine's shoulders like he could possibly leave him even when tied up like he was. Kurt was spewing out curses and groans, Blaine pushing into Kurt as best he could whenever Kurt lifted up but for the most part he could do nothing but lie there and take it like Kurt wanted.

Kurt's body started moving down uncontrollably against Blaine, and Kurt managed a garbled, "come on, Blaine, wanna see you come, need to see your face, need to feel you inside me," before Kurt started thrusting quick and hard, relentlessly pounding himself onto Blaine, and it was _just_ too much, and Blaine's orgasm hit him like a freight train as he arched his back and cried out high moans of "Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_," as he spilled deep inside of him. Kurt managed half a dozen more thrusts against Blaine before he came, spurting over Blaine's chest and gasping and moaning into his mouth. He collapsed on top of him, ignoring the slickness between their chests, Blaine's cock pulling out and both of them gasping at the movement, and they both lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

Eventually Kurt fell to his side when Blaine started making little noises of discomfort, and Blaine smiled, turning his head to look at Kurt. "Care to, um…" he nodded towards his still-tied wrists.

"Oh- yes. Of course." Kurt undid the knots with some difficulty – Blaine really had been pulling hard when he came – and then snuggled into Blaine's side, resting his head on the other man's chest. Blaine slowly brought his arms down around Kurt's shoulders and waist, and they lay there, drifting off together in the warm glow of the setting sun.


End file.
